


Ruined Work

by SpenceRose



Category: The Ascendance Trilogy - Jennifer A. Nielsen
Genre: Bitchy Bottom Conner, Desk Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sweet Top Harlowe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpenceRose/pseuds/SpenceRose
Summary: The have sex at Harlowe's desk. That's it.





	Ruined Work

Conner strutted into Harlowe's office, hands behind his back and a grin on his face. Harlowe didn't look up immediately, not until he heard the click of the lock. As he finally raised his gaze, he paused and his eyes raked over Conner several times.

“Is that my shirt?” he asked, lifting a brow. Conner shrugged innocently, an expression that had never quite fit him. 

Conner didn't fill out the shirt like Harlowe did. His shoulders weren't as broad, his arms not as muscular, his chest not as wide, and short by a few inches that left it covering more of him than it did Harlowe. But not quite all of him.

Clearly it was only the shirt he wore, Harlowe wondered briefly how he'd reached the office like this before his attention was on Conner’s cock. It was half hard and the shirt stopped midway. Harlowe leaned back, his pen being set down as Conner walked to him. 

“Are you like this because you're wearing my clothes or have you been entertaining those naughty thoughts of yours?” Harlowe asked as Conner slid into his lap. He moved so a knee is on other side of Harlowe's thighs and he grins that delectably filthy grin that leaves Harlowe's pants feeling tighter.

“Of course,” he said, which doesn’t entirely answer the question but Harlowe has more important things to worry about. His hands go to Conner’s thighs, tracing along them and giving a squeeze that makes Conner’s breathing hitch. He was always so reactive to Harlowe’s touch, so easy to bring to full hardness. 

“Beautiful,” Harlowe breathes and a hand goes to the back of Conner’s neck to pull him down into a kiss. It’s gentle, their lips sliding together in a familiar dance. Harlowe’s other hand moved to gently brush along Conner’s length, receiving a moan against his mouth. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue between his lips, licking into his mouth and moaning at the taste of him. 

His hand wraps loosely around Conner’s cock, stroking him gently and making him moan again. Harlowe pulls away to press gentle kisses along Conner’s neck, nipping up and down his throat and getting little sounds in return. Conner bucks forward and whines as Harlowe’s hand moves, slipping along his hip and resting on his lower back. 

“Rulon…” he groans admonishingly. Harlowe simply chuckles and goes back to kissing his neck. He bites down harshly and Conner lets out a surprised gasp, his hips jerking. Both moan at the friction. 

Conner continues to drag his hips along Harlowe’s, chasing any pleasure he can get. It’s almost cute how he ruts against him, making himself pant against Harlowe’s ear and silently beg for more. And Harlowe can never deny him.

The hand resting on Conner’s back slips down to his bottom, fingertips tracing along it and making Conner shudder. But he pauses.

“What’s this?” he whispered, easily slipping two fingers into Conner’s oil slicked hole and making he partner moan airily.

“I didn’t want to wait,” Conner said as he pulls back. Harlowe pauses a moment to look him over, admiring his lovely he looked. His hair a mess and his eyes glazed over with need and desperation. He drags his hips forward.

“Needy boy,” Harlowe says with a playful tone. Conner rolls his eyes and hips shift back so he can get to Harlowe’s pants and undo them, getting the cloth out of the way just enough to free his cock. He hold Harlowe’s gaze as he strokes him, until he moans and his eyes close as his jaw goes a little slack. 

Conner’s gives a satisfied and turns so he’s facing away from Harlowe. His hands move to the drawer of his desk where he knows he keeps the oil for occasions such as this. Knowledgeable hands make quick work of slicking Harlowe’s cock. The bottle is simply dropped to the floor then as Conner grips to the edge of the desk. 

Slowly, his hips move over Harlowe and he sinks down onto his length. His head goes back and he moans, loud and unashamed, as he’s filled. Harlowe moans as well and his hands go to Conner’s waist, keeping him there once he’s fully sheathed so that he might have a moment to breathe.

It’s barely seconds later before Conner’s moving. His feet, braced against the foot of the chair, easily help him move along Harlowe’s shaft, taking him into himself again and again.

Harlowe is tense beneath him, nails digging into his hips deliciously and as unabashed in his moans as his partner. 

“Oh Bevin,” he moans, his own hips moving to meet the other’s. “Bevin… Saints, Bevin…”

“Rulon,” Conner groans, eyes fluttering and mouth partly open and panting. The sounds of their moans and Harlowe saying his name fills his ears. Suddenly Harlowe is urging him faster, beggin falling from those perfect lips.

“Please, Bevin, I need it. It’s not enough…”

Bevin concedes and his hips move faster as he bounces on Harlowe’s cock, gasps and soft cries of “ah! ah!” leave him. He bites on his lip, threatening to breath skin as he tastes the copper of blood. His pleasure coils in his gut tighter, filling his veins with a white hot need that keeps his hips going as his thighs ache.

Harlowe’s grip tightens and pulls Conner down onto him completely. He’s pulled back, Harlowe’s lips capturing his in a messy kiss at an awkward angle. But it seems to be enough as Harlowe cries out against his mouth, filling Conner and making his eyes roll back.

He pulls away in a pant, Harlowe’s name on his lips.

“Rulon! Oh Rulon!” he cries and a merciful hand wraps around his cock as Harlowe slowly comes back to himself. “ _ Oh!” _

It doesn’t take much for Conner to cum, a few strokes and murmured words from Harlowe and he’s seeing stars as his back arches, still pulled close to Harlowe’s chest. 

Slowly he comes back to himself, chest heaving and eyes half open. He’s aware of Harlowen nuzzling at his neck, he gently hands stroking over his thighs and lower stomach, making him shudder and whine.

“You ruined my papers,” Harlowe whispers before a kiss is pressed to Conner’s shoulder. Conner peers down at the desk in front of him, a satisfied smirk stretching across his fast.

“You should have given me more attention than them.”

“Needy boy.”


End file.
